6/22/2014 - A Little Help From A Friend: The Little Hyuga Heals The Pup
'Participants:' Hyuga Tetsuo, Inuzuka Unaru Title: A little help from a friend: The little Hyuga heals the Pup 5-25-14 JusticeAndPunishment: The rainfall was pretty calm over the Hyuga compound as the sprinkling rain gently hit upon the treetops and the grass beneath them. The young Tetsuo meditated quietly under a tree while in his training attire, being a simple white robe with a black sash and his clan symbol upon the back of the robe. A netted shirt was worn underneath it while tucked under a pair of black pants that also carried Hyuga clan insignia and a white wrap around the right thigh. The same thigh had a kunai strapped onto it with a moderate assortment of six kunai with two flash bombs, two smoke bombs and two explosive tags. The black sash had a secondary pouch tied onto it, a round beige pouch that carried six shuriken. On the ground at his sides were his nightstick tonfa sticks on his right and his father’s katana on his left. Over this period of time, he was improving his attempts at manipulating his chakra into physical energy as could be seen with him clasping his hands together and exhaling in each breath so that the hands began to spread apart with a ball of indigo chakra being concentrated in his hands. At this moment, he focused on maintaining that concentrated chakra and molded it into something else as he recently was studying medical ninjutsu techniques over the past year. The indigo chakra sphere was slowly changing color over the course of his practice, hoping to form it into a white chakra glow as it was the common sight for some of the basic healing abilities. He opened his eyes for a moment to study the orb, noticing it pulsing as it struggled to become focused. He stopped immediately once he heard soft rustling coming from within the trees as some of the grass and moss grew upon the trunks of the trees on the ground. At that moment, the chakra ball disappeared and Tetsuo looked over to discover Unaru walking forward and stumbling upon an injured leg. He quickly stood up and rushed over to Unaru, having his body lean against Tetsuo’s own with an arm over his shoulder and began to lead him inside of the house while carefully sliding off his shoes and Unaru’s own by helping him sit down in the doorway. “What happened to you?” He noticed the blood stain right away upon where the tear is upon the leg of Unaru’s pants. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He didn’t often take help from others, it was a flaw he often pushed people away but when Tetsuo had moved to him and gave him support he seemed to only give a slight scowl but took the offer to be moved, and sitting down stretched the skin and brushed it against the pants leg and his jaw muscles clenched together. The dark color of his pants hid the worst of the staining of the blood but it was still easily distinguished from the simple wetness of his pants as a darker stain. The tear in his pants also peeking a bit of the wound before he heard the question be given from his teammate. A slow sigh and a raise of his hand to the back of his red brown mop of hair came to be. Fingers came to scrape at his head lightly thru the soaked strands. He clearly was outside most of the day and he clearly seemed to have been busy for anyone with senses would notice he wasn’t full of chakra like usual. He was tired but he wasn’t about to show such a thing to him as he spoke.- “Just was in a spar with one of the other Genin and miscalculated an attack… It’s just a scratch but… it’s a bit worse than I thought at first…” –His form shifted slightly as he let his silver shards glance at the other considering his options before speaking.- “And don’t go telling me I should have gone to the hospital… you know I don’t like those places…” –By this time his pups had caught up to him from the battle area of the spar they were soaked but unharmed. They had followed his scent trail to this place and soon found their trail heading within the complex itself. They didn’t bother entering the building though, they were quite content to just settle upon the wooden tiles of the walkway around the blinding in one of the corners out of the way but also out of the rain. – JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo shook his head at the reply Unaru gave as he helped him up again and started to lead him to the living area so that Unaru could have his leg elevated and checked. With this, Tetsuo started out by having Unaru sit upon a chair and moved another one so that the leg was elevated. The principle concept was to prevent blood loss by having the limb raised above the heart, so Tetsuo had to incorporate a few extra cushions to raise the leg. Once that was finished, Tetsuo then hastily tore open the rip on the leg for Unaru’s pants so he could examine the injury. Once the cloth was split to expose the skin, Tetsuo looked upon the wound to see that it was steadily bleeding. “Scratch is four to five inches long. No arterial bleeding.” The blood flow looked bright red as opposed to dark red from arterial blood. “No muscle damage.” He could tell that it was a quite a scratch as it looked deep but it did not require stitches. However, being a normal wound, Tetsuo had to grab a first-aid kit from his mission gear. It was stored inside a rectangular pouch onto the belt that was rigged onto the short pants of the outfit, so he had to leave for a few minutes to get out the kit and head back to Unaru who was still sitting with an elevated leg. Opening the kit, he took a gauze pad and doused it with a few drops of cleaning alcohol that was stored inside of a tiny vial. Because of the clothing in the way of the wound, Tetsuo had to tear off the shredded remains of the leg to expose the flesh. That way he could have a clear view of the injury and the blood smeared upon the leg and thigh so that the mess could be cleaned off. Tetsuo took a few minutes to clean off the wound carefully along with the blood smears and began making a field dressing over the scratch. The point was to have the bleeding stop or at least cover the wound from any infectious contaminations. The dressing consisted of a gauze pad resting over the wound and a bandage wrap firmly wrapped around it, starting with the middle of the wrap resting over the gauze pad and the wrap covered the edges so that the pad did not catch any dirt or dust. After that, Tetsuo began to meditate to start the next step of the process. He could tell that his pups were concerned for their master, but Tetsuo was going to be sure that Unaru was going to have his leg restored again and be back at peak condition. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He shifted and let his hand come to rest on Tetsuos shoulder as he helped him into the living area of the home; his silver shards had glanced over the place silently as they moved having not really came into his home before. They may have known each other for a year but with his habit of keeping a distance from people he had avoided entering others homes for a while. Ritsu having been an exception for the simple fact of him leading him back there himself. He blinked removing the thoughts of that before he was being maneuvered to sit down. As he sat down he had shifted his hip a bit as the other had lifted the leg and settled him there. A scowl on his face as he heard fabric being ripped had formed on his features. The pants were essentially ruined anyways so the fact it was ruined farther he didn’t pay much heed to, it was the facts that came up when it was exposed. He seemed to scowl as he felt the sting of the alcohol a kid of thirteen would often be one to squirm, twitch even curse at such an action but he was almost deadly silent as it was happening and still as he let his eyes raise to the ceiling… He couldn’t stop the last thoughts of the fight flicker to mind as Tetsu was wrapping the leg. He couldn’t relax the tenseness in his shoulders from the facts of what he had done… no not what he had done, what he had done was the kindness way of stopping a fight that if he had let continue would have had him get even more out of control… What he had almost wanted to do out of anger was what kept him tense… He found his left hand raise to pinch the bridge of his nose as if wishing to forget something. Tetsuo might just consider his actions out of exhaustion from the fight but it was more than that… and if he knew him well enough he kept a lot of things hidden from even his teammates… He let an eye open after the other had finished wrapping it and watched him go to meditate, clearly to do more, so he stayed silent knowing the other needed to concentrate.- JusticeAndPunishment: As Tetsuo meditated, he started with deep slow breathing as he relaxed his body and rested his arms down at his sides. Eyes closed, he allowed his mind to go blank and it seemed like his breathing was becoming fainter and slower as his concentration was fortifying. His hands carefully began to come up and press together with his arms resting over his thighs so that no tense sensations were made as the arms were laying comfortably. After each exhale along with the rush of chakra through his arms, Tetsuo was forming a ball of energy once again with the same indigo essence. His eyes remained closed as he continued to expel chakra into the growing ball. However, the drawback to this process was that if he used too much chakra for the formation of this energy ball, then he could experience a headache and faint. After conducting the meditation, the ball was formed at a diameter of six inches. Because of having the skill of chakra manipulation, he attempted to change the essence of the indigo aura. He opened his eyes slowly and looked upon the ball to notice the glow of it, and started to focus it into another form of energy as he saw the color shimmer to white before making a quick pulse for a microsecond. Keeping his concentration sharp and his breathing steady, his thoughts went toward the ball as if to control it by those same thoughts as the indigo glow of the chakra energy was pulsing white a couple of times while still being focused upon the ball, not turning his head toward Unaru which could break the needed concentration. He started to realize that the gradual process of transforming his own chakra energy into a healing essence was reaching close to completion. He only needed a few more minutes to finish the process and unlock the Healing Technique. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru allowed himself to settle there not worried about doing anything but let the other keep his concentration up those eyes shifted and came to glance down and watch what the other was doing his hand that had been pinching his nose a moment earlier slowly, as to not disturb his team mate, lowered to settle on his stomach to rest there since he was slightly reclined from having that leg raised. Silver shards seemed to almost reflect the energy glow of Testuo’s chakra. He couldn’t help but let his eyes take in the color of his chakra as it shifted and changed to be white… The color of healing but also a color almost opposite of his dark midnight blue one. This technique was completely out of his hands, the delicate manipulation of chakra to both mold the chakra and make it do delicate healing was just too advanced for even his own mind to control correctly. He may be intelligent but this skill was beyond his bodies abilities. The fact of him probably hurting himself more than helping others in most of the medical field just left him to giving up such line of thoughts. He had other options to consider but for now he was content on the path he was heading. He took note of the flicker again and the concentration in his face, he in turn let himself watch but even if he was one to not trust people easily his breathing had gone into a slow rhythm himself just by watching the others actions.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo continued to focus the ball as he noticed that the glow maintained the indigo essence, and that the pulsing was becoming more rapid. Molding the energy into his hands, he then started to use the hand seals of the Rat, the Ram, and the Dog to finally trigger the technique. With a quick clap of his hands, the chakra energy zoomed back into his palms and he parted them to show the ball now glowing pure white as opposed to his own chakra aura. Tetsuo slowly began to stand up and walk toward Unaru with the ball carefully cupped in his hands as if it were a fragile glass sphere as he then kneeled down toward Unaru’s injured side and started to move his hands around the ball as if to keep it in formation instead of breaking away or fading out. Looking upon the bandaged wound, he noticed some blood had already soaked through the pad and spread onto the wrap. Tetsuo took note of this that the process of healing was underway but the final result could mean scar tissue should the wound not heal correctly. Taking the ball up over his head, Tetsuo had his right hand rest on top of it with the left resting on the back of the same hand. He was breathing a bit hard as he tried to concentrate as this process was difficult on him and that it was the first time of using it. Still, Unaru was his teammate and as a new medical ninja under his team he had the task of being the designated healer for everyone. He made the final choice himself so to honor a lost friend and to continue his pursuit for peace. The ball was above his head with the hands resting over it, and Tetsuo slowly lowered it upon the injury so he could move his hands in circles going clockwise over the area so that the process could mend the damage. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He let his eyes watch him in the process, he knew the reasons for starting this path, he after all was there at the funeral when he had spoken that speech… At the time Unaru hadn’t been in the best of mind, he had left the graveyard that day only to seclude himself from others, rarely interacting he had almost been a ghost to the team, still doing what he had but keep a distance. Only recently has he been showing signs of letting himself get close, this action right now in this Hyuga compound was one of the few first ones. Signs of him finally getting to maybe not fully trust people, a problem he couldn’t get out of the habit of with how paranoid he was half the time, but at least be willing to consider such things. His head tilted as he watched the actions, he couldn’t help as well notice he had bled thru the bandage this quickly… but then again the scent of blood was strong so wasn’t quite surprised by it either. It could have always been a lot worse; at least he can be thankful for his quick reflexes at the time. As for scaring, what ninja doesn’t get a few cuts and scrapes in their life time? If it should mark it isn’t like he doesn’t expect others in the future…- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo continued to conduct the circular motion with hands upon the bandaged wound, feeling fatigue engulfing him as he tried to keep the healing energy stable. He size of the ball was not particularly big, so there was not a lot of chakra incorporated in it but enough to at least be controlled. Perhaps keeping the ball stable and maintaining concentration was the hardest part. His vision felt a bit blurry, but with a quick blink everything was focused again despite the exhaustion taking hold. Tetsuo continued the process for five minutes, keeping the circular motion constant with the same clockwise direction as both hands hover over the bandage from about a good ten millimeters. The circular motion was at four inches in diameter which was equal to the length of the scratch, having the healing essence start at the center and worked up at the top end of the cut within an even two inches from that same midpoint. Each circle took four seconds to complete as Tetsuo intended to keep a slow pace as to not overwork himself and pass out as he understood his limits as he still had a bit of weakness toward stamina. Fortunately, he received training to improve some of that weakness but he still needed to work on it as he conducted routine periods of meditation when he was not exercising or training. After those five minutes, Tetsuo stopped and cupped the white ball in his left hand while his right hand carefully undid the wrap to reveal the progress of the healing. If the process was not complete, Tetsuo could resume despite the energy drain kicking at him and only pause when he needed to recover so that he could continue the job. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had found himself relaxing a bit as he was watching the other do the healing of his leg. He almost wanted to twitch a foot or reach into his pouch for a peppermint stick to keep from shifting or distracting the other but he knew even doing that would be a distraction so he sat there watching. He did notice as he was working, the little he could notice, was the blood had stopped soaking into the bandages, but also the fact the pain of the wound was diminishing as he worked. His form shifted when the five minutes were up and seemed to tilt his head to glance upon the leg like a curious animal. These small actions something only people who knew a Inuzuka was just one of the few actions they will sometimes display as if working with the animals they did seemed to slightly rub off on them. His eyes took on the fact that he unwrapped the bandage and glanced at what was left of the cut there. What he saw was a light red mark on his leg, not scarred but newly healed skin that with time should come to be unnoticed and easily overlooked as nothing but a bad memory. A slight grin formed on his lips as he glanced at the Hyuga, a moment pause before he spoke- “Thanks…” JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo paused after the five minutes came and he sat upon the floor to recover, still holding the healing essence in his left hand as Unaru was undoing the dressing on his leg. He looked up to notice Unaru grinning and thanking him, and Tetsuo returned a warm smile despite feeling exhausted. “You’re very welcome.” The ball started to fade as Tetsuo lowered his left arm to the floor as he started to breathe deep, his head tilted down with eyes closed. He felt very tired from this and needed to rest as he did feel like he did his hardest on the first attempt at the Healing Technique. Maybe it could become easier after many more uses. After a few seconds of regaining a bit of strength, Tetsuo scooted to one of the nearby couches and pulled himself up by one of the armrests. “Hey… If you want to stay and make yourself comfortable, you are by all means welcome to. I need to rest…” Tetsuo’s bare feet touch upon the wooden floor with soft tapping as he got off of his knees and slowly swung his left leg onto one end of the sofa he was pulling himself up with. After laying down and swinging his right leg onto the sofa, Tetsuo started to close his eyes so he could rest up. Soft light breathing escapes from him as he starts to drift to a calm nap, allowing Unaru to relax in the home. He was happy to at least help someone even if the damage was not that severe. Maybe in time, he could do more. Until then, he was happy with helping teammates and friends. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had watched as Tetsuo had settled up on the couch and also had invited him to stay… For a moment there he was tempted to decline but the fact beyond his single lonely bedroom apartment waiting for him since his two ninken were here with him he really had no desire to leave. He also was taking into account that the spar he had done was now starting to make him tired. So without arguing the fact he had shifted in the seat he was in propping both feet up without the pillows in the way now and gave a slight sound that reminded one of almost a breathy huff as his head had turned towards the door they had entered, he knew the pups would be dry enough by now and had called them in almost a inaudible call to others ears. After a moment the two pups were seen bouncing into the building and soon plopping themselves onto their leader, he let his hands soon come to brush fingers behind pointed ears as he was closing his eyes. Maybe… maybe he can at least get one nap without the nightmares returning while he is here…- End Result: Unaru gets healed and says over to rest.